


Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

by DoitTheJaneway



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Food Kink, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Episode: s07e04 Millennium, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoitTheJaneway/pseuds/DoitTheJaneway
Summary: Mulder and Scully try to move towards a physical relationship after their New Year's kiss. Scully's fears and Mulder's injury get in their way.  They eventually find creative ways to move past these roadblocks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Chris Carter and company. I am just borrowing them.

They walked out the door of the hospital arm in arm. Scully’s head was still spinning. 'Did we really just do that? Did he really just kiss me? He’s never done anything like that before… although he did try a couple years ago in his hallway before they were interrupted. She was not prepared for how amazing it would feel. What does that mean?' 

Mulder just had a goofy grin on his face interrupted by an occasional wince from his shoulder injury. He led Scully to the car and opened the passenger door for her with his good arm. He then got in on the driver’s side and started the car. They drove in silence all the way back to the motel, classic rock playing on the radio; Mulder casually drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat. As they pulled into the parking lot, Scully finally mustered the nerve to break the ice. 

She turned her body towards him dragging her knee onto the seat. “Mulder, what was that back there?”

“What do ya mean, Scully?” He said. She looked up, eyebrow raised at him inquisitively knowing he did in fact know what she was talking about. 

“I dunno, Scully.” He reached over and rubbed the back of his finger along her knee and smiled bashfully. “It just felt right.” Scully was silent, intently studying his fingers on her leg. Sensing no follow up questions or comments, he pulled his hand away and opened his door. She exited the car as well. They made their way to their adjoining rooms. When they got there, Scully began to unlock her door when Mulder put his hand on her forearm. 

“Hey. I won’t do it again, Scully…. If it made you too uncomfortable.” Mulder interjected. She stopped fidgeting with the key and turned around towards him. 

“No, that’s not it, Mulder. It’s just…” She looked up at him as her internal monologue was telling her to just get in the room and close the door so she could think. She could regroup and resolve her rising hormone levels that were trying to force her back to Mulder’s lips. 

He stepped towards her invading her space and moved his hand down to gently rest on her hip. “Scully, what?” She shivered. 

“You cold?” 

“No” she said looking up at him, biting her lower lip. His eyes were so intense as he leaned slightly down towards her. She could smell his aftershave, and it was intoxicating. She wanted to pull him the rest of the way to her lips and throw caution to the wind, but they were still in public, and she definitely wasn’t quite ready to be that reckless, not knowing who was watching them. Suddenly, she turned and opened her door, grabbed his shirt, being careful not touch his injured shoulder, and dragged him through the doorway. The door slammed shut behind her, and she pushed Mulder down to sit on the bed. She stood over him with her hands in her hair and a rather distraught look on her face. 

Mulder looked up at her. “Scully, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?” 

“Mulder, just shut up and let me try something.” She placed her hands on either side of his head and pushed her lips to his. He was tense and surprised at first but then he started to kiss her back softly keeping his hands in his lap. The kiss was much deeper than the one earlier in the evening, but she pulled away before anything intensified too far. 

“Ok, what… um… why did you do that Scully?” She was looking at him with her hands now moved to his shoulders. Her cheeks started to blush, and she directed her gaze down to her feet. He used his good hand to tilt her chin back up and force her to look him in his eyes. Her eyes started to well with tears. 

“Scully, talk to me. Tell me what’s going on.” 

“I really don’t know, Mulder. I’m confused. I can’t say that I haven’t thought about moving to a more physical relationship with you eventually but that kiss back at the hospital kinda threw me. I didn’t know my feelings for you were that strong.”

Mulder looked surprised and amused. “Wait. What? You’ve thought about us together?” He paused to think. “Scully, it doesn’t have to be a big deal. We don’t have to move at any specific pace, but I would like to eventually get to that ‘more physical relationship’ of which you speak.” 

He smiled and pulled her towards him and she settled on his lap. His lips found hers again, slightly opened and inviting his tongue inside. He delightfully obliged. They explored each others’ mouths fervently until their desire for oxygen was too great, and they had to push apart. They sat together, forehead to forehead gasping for air. Mulder bent his head down and licked and sucked at her neck at that spot just below her ear lobe. She gasped. Her hand reached carefully under his sling and stroked his abs. The other stoked the hair on the back of his neck. Mulder then absentmindedly reached for her chest with his bad arm and shrieked in pain. Scully jumped up.

“What? What is it Mulder?” He winced, grabbing his shoulder. 

“It’s nothing Scully. Come back.” He said reaching to pull her back to him. Scully could see he was in pain and felt guilty for being the cause of it. 

“I’ll get your pain meds.”

“No, really. Come back. It’s fine.” He whined. She ignored him and grabbed a cup in her bathroom and filled it with water. She paused for a second, looking at herself in the mirror. She questioned her choice to follow her desires, as she shut off the light and brought the meds back to Mulder. 

“Just take these.” He relented and downed the pills, sighing. “Let’s get you to bed before those pills take effect.” 

“Now we’re talking.” He said with a grin. She rolled her eyes and smiled, as she pulled him up by his good arm and helped him stand. They walked to his bed through the adjoining door. 

“Here Mulder. Sit down and slip off your shoes.” He did and she started to unbutton his shirt. She helped him take off the sling and slide the shirt over his bad shoulder. He then grabbed her waist to pull her towards him, but she maneuvered away from his good hand and put her hands on his bare chest to push him to lie him down on the bed.

“Mulder, just rest. Remember the doctor said no strenuous activity for 2 weeks.” Mulder groaned and pushed his bottom lip out in a pout. 

“You can’t actually think he meant that, do you?”

Scully smiled briefly as she unbuttoned his jeans. “Lift your hips up so I can get your pants off.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He said in a deep, aroused voice as he grabbed her ass a squeezed.

“Mulder, focus!” she said emphatically jumping backwards. She slid his jeans down to his ankles. She tried to ignore the large bulge in Mulder’s boxer briefs. 

“Ok, pull your feet up in the bed”. He did, and she pulled his jeans from his ankles. She covered him with a blanket. He laid back onto the pillow and grabbed at Scully’s shirt to pull her on top of him. She was caught off guard and fell onto him jarring his shoulder. 

“Ow Ow Ow”. He hissed and rolled to his good side. Scully pushed herself off quickly.

“Mulder look; we can’t do that right now. You’re in too much pain and the drugs are getting ready to kick in. Just lie back and try to rest.”

He looked so defeated. “Scully, at least stay with me until I fall asleep.”

“Ok, Mulder”. She slipped onto the bed on the other side being careful to avoid his arm, cuddling her arms around his head as she sat against the headboard. “Go to sleep.” She clicked off the table lamp and began to run her fingers through his hair slowly. She thought he was almost asleep but then he stirred again.

“Sculwy, did we kiss ober there on your bed?” Mulder was slurring his words and she knew the drugs were taking effect. 

“We’ll talk about it in the morning, Mulder." Just go to sleep.

“Sculwy, pwease sleep here tonight. I wanna wake up next to ya.” He looked up with his puppy dog eyes. 

“Ok, Mulder. I’ll be right here all night.” Mulder slowly drifted off to sleep with Scully above him brushing her nails through his hair. Once he was out, she went back to her room and changed into pajamas and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She debated in her head whether it was a good idea to actually go back to Mulder’s bed. 'What if he wakes up and doesn’t remember anything from tonight? What if she fails to keep her libido in check with him so close and so undressed beside her?' Ultimately, she felt she was tired of hiding her feelings, and she thought she was ready for this no matter the consequences. She made her way back to his bed and quietly slipped under the covers. As she drifted off to sleep, she replayed their earlier make-out session in her head with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning. Scully struggles to tell Mulder how she feels.

The light shone through the thin, worn curtains in Mulder’s hotel room. Mulder opened his eyes and turned his head towards the sound of quiet slumber next to him. Scully was curled up with her back to him sound asleep, cocooned in the blanket. It was early. He remembered back to last night’s events and how much he wanted push things further. He loved her and wanted to show her. 

He slowly made his way out of bed and managed to put on a shirt and jeans and get his sling in place without waking her. His shoulder ached. He downed half a pain pill, remembering how strong 2 pills were last night. He slid on his shoes and quietly made his way out the door. He walked to the lobby, procured coffee and doughnuts and then returned to the room. 

When he got back, Scully was gone. He looked in his bathroom but it was empty. He peeked into her room and saw her standing up next to the bed with her back to him. She was still in her PJ’s, looking over the case file and organizing her notes. Mulder sneaked up behind her and slipped his good arm around her waist. His lips went to the side of her neck. Scully gasped a bit in surprise then sighed and caressed his head with her hand.

“Good morning.” He said in a deep voice. 

“Hi. I thought maybe you went out to secure us a flight home. “

“Sorry, just doughnuts and coffee so far.” 

“How did you sleep? Did your arm bother you all night?”

“As long as I didn’t turn on my side, it was fine.” He kept working his way down her neck from behind her. 

Scully slowly twisted out of his grasp. “Mulder, maybe we should talk about last night.” 

He seemed a bit exacerbated. “What’s there to talk about Scully? I told you I loved you a while back, and I kissed you last night. You finally decided to reciprocate, and it was amazing …until I hurt my arm. Am I leaving anything out?”

“Number 1, I didn’t know you were serious when you said ‘I love you’ back then, given you were drugged. Number 2, I was having a hard time processing how I felt.”

“Well, now is as good a time as any Scully. Tell me how you feel about me.” He leaned back against a desk and crossed his arms. She looked at him flabbergasted. 

“Mulder, this isn’t easy for me. I don’t wear my heart on my sleeve.” She started to pace the room back and forth. Mulder smiled and bit into a doughnut. He was enjoying watching Scully try to muster up her courage. 

She stopped and looked up. “Why are you smiling? How is this funny?” 

“I’m sorry, but vulnerable Scully is kinda adorable.” His smile broadened and took another big bite. She rolled her eyes and continued pacing. 

“Mulder” she said tossing her hands in her hair. “I’m… I just… Ugh…” She winced and squished up her nose and closed her eyes in frustration. Mulder stood up grasped her arm and pulled her close. He slowly bent down and rested his forehead against hers, as that move seemed to be the way they communicated best. 

“Scully, I said I loved you because that’s how I felt. You don’t have to say it back. We don’t have to define anything right now.” Tears began to form in her eyes. She put her head down and burrowed into the side of his chest wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and carefully under his sore arm. His moved good arm down the small of her back and then cupped the top of her ass gently pulling her even closer. She gasped again and looked up at him. His head drifted down and he inhaled the perfect scent of vanilla and lilacs from her hair. 

“Mulder, what are you doing? Remember your shoulder.” 

“Scully, I’ll be fine. I promise you. I took a pain pill.”  
“No. You heard the doctor. If you injure your shoulder more, you’ll need surgery. You’ve got to keep it still.”

“I can do all sorts of things with one hand. I have been for years.” He smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

“I have a feeling that if we opened that door completely, neither of us could keep ourselves under enough control to ensure your shoulder’s safety. It’s only for 2 weeks. It’ll be a chance for us to explore other facets of this yet to be defined relationship.”

“Like what, Scully?”

She smiled and reached up and stroked the back of his neck. She pulled his head down for a long, slow sensual kiss. They pulled away and he dropped down to sit in her armchair with his knees almost buckling as a reaction. She grinned and sat down on the armrest on the side of his good shoulder with her legs between his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their mouths closed in on each other again. She pushed her chest into his as her nipples hardened from the contact. She moaned into his mouth, and he couldn’t help but sense her desire for him. His arm wrapped around her hips and he squeezed her gently, prodding her to move down to his lap as his arm moved around her waist. His head dipped to her chest which was now just at eye level. He hurried his mouth into the V of her t-shirt. She gasped and arched her back pushing her chest further into his face. His other hand was plastered to his stomach by the brace but he still had use of his fingers, which were sliding under her shirt to graze her belly. Scully’s hands were playing through his hair. They continued their ministrations lazily for the next few minutes and then Scully lifted his head up to look him in the eyes. 

“Mulder. I do love you.” 

“I know you do Scully, and I love you.” He said smiling. “Now let me up, so I can go arrange us a flight home.” Scully stood up and helped Mulder out of the chair. He smiled at her and licked his lips. She grinned back and playfully slapped his ass as he walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully finally lets go of all of her doubts and fears.

Scully walked into Mulder’s apartment Sunday evening to find Mulder finishing up loading his dishwasher with his one good hand. 

His face lit up when he saw her. “Hi. Thanks for coming over.” He gave her a quick half hug and then a long, deep kiss.

It had been a couple days since they saw each other. When they got back to DC, Scully asked Mulder to spend the weekend apart so she could get some errands done and see her family. Really she was starting to worry about this new development in their relationship and wanted time to think without having the temptation of his physique right next to her. It felt like she was magnetically attracted to him when they were close. Mulder was such a good kisser and had pushed her to previously unknown ecstasies with only his mouth and one hand. She wanted to find out what else he could do when he had use of all his faculties, but she was worried that a physical relationship would change their working relationship or give the powers that be a reason to break them up. Then again, she also worried that she was over-thinking it all, but she knew that she could never be completely happy with any of this until it all made sense in her head. Although now, seeing his caring face, all those cares began to fade and her heart sped up. 

“Did you have a good weekend?” “How’s the family?” 

“Yes. It was nice. The family is good. My mom says hi.” She was blushing at the way he looked at her as she turned her back to him to hang up her coat. He leaned in again from behind to kiss her cheek and then lingered, kissing down her jawline.

“Mulder, wait.” She pulled his head back, turned and caught his eyes. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but I’m just not 100% sure about this.” His face dropped. 

“Really, Scully?" He whined. "We talked about this. I love you. You love me. What else do you need?” He backed away, giving them some space.

"Mulder you know it’s more complicated than that. What if someone at the bureau finds out and splits us up? What if we loose the X files? If not that, what if our work dynamic changes?”

Mulder closed the dishwasher and started it, staying quiet and contemplating her concerns. He turned back slowly walking towards her. He took her hand in his. “Scully, I don’t have all the answers, but what I do know is that I will never be the same after meeting you, and you will always be in my life, in whatever way you let me in, til the day I die. Scully, I want to be your everything because you are my everything. That’s my truth.” His eyes were locked on hers and determined. “What is yours?”

Scully just stared at him, not trusting her voice to reply to his heart-felt words just yet. She put her hand on his face to steady her nerves and her connection to him. There were tears in her eyes. “I know there is a risk. I guess I just want to know it’ll be worth it to take that risk. What if we can’t make this work?” 

“Scully, we have walked through fire for each other. What risk is out there that we couldn’t manage? We’ll find our way.” She nodded in agreement and looked down at his feet. He put his finger on her chin and tilted her head. He leaned down and kissed her gently. He pulled away to gage her reaction, but she put her hand on his neck to keep him pressed to her lips. Their tongues began to intertwine slowly and gracefully. Scully melted into him as he held her close. After a few minutes, they pulled away, and Mulder brushed the hair out of her face as they both smiled. 

“You wanna watch a movie?” She nodded, and he took her hand and led her to the couch. They popped Breakfast at Tiffany’s in the VCR and Scully curled up under Mulder’s good arm. She put her hand on his chest and slowly began to rub tiny circles in the fabric with her fingers, as he did the same thing on her shoulder and neck with his hand. About halfway through the movie, Scully’s hand drifted down past his sling and onto his belly. She continued to rub her finger along his taut abs. On one pass, her hand dipped sensually under his waistband. She saw a bulge form in his jeans and heard his breathing hitch. She unbuttoned his jeans. 

“Scully, whatcha doin? I thought you said 2 weeks.” 

“The doctor said you couldn’t do strenuous activity, not me.” She threw a pillow on the floor at his feet.

She got up and knelt between his legs on the pillow. His eyes were wide with both surprise and arousal. 

“Scully you don’t have to do that.” 

“I want to Mulder. I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.” She looked up at him seductively as her hands and unzipped his fly. She palmed him slowly and then pulled down the waist of his jeans and boxer briefs until his now erect member was free. Mulder’s head dropped back on the couch. 

“Oh my god.” He said, closing his eyes.

Scully inspected his dick running her hand up and down taking note of his size and girth. She was getting so wet just thinking about one day soon having him inside her, but tonight was about him and his unfailing faith in their relationship. She placed her hand on the base and took his tip in her mouth. She swirled her tongue over the glans in a circular pattern. She then moved down towards the base squeezing gently with her hand. He moaned loudly. She licked up to the tip and then sucked him in and out bobbing her head back and forth. Her free hand reached in to caress his balls. She could see his legs trembling, noting that he must be holding back the urge to thrust into her mouth. His free hand was in her hair gently fondling the back of her head and neck. 

“Oh Scully, that feels so amazing.” 

She continued for several minutes until she could tell he was getting close, as his breathing became erratic and he started to thrust into her mouth not able to hold back any longer. She felt his dick swell slightly. 

“Scully I’m going to… uggghhh.” 

He started to grunt and thrust as his orgasm rushed over him squirting his seed into her mouth. She swallowed several times as she continued her ministrations slowly. Finally, he pulled her head back. She smiled and looked up at his satisfied face and she sat back on her heals. Mulder was still catching his breath as she gently tucked him back in his pants and climbed back onto the couch next to him. She maneuvered under his arm and placed her head on his chest. They both drifted off to sleep. 

She awoke about an hour later as the credits were rolling. The clock said 11pm. She nudged Mulder awake.

“Mulder, it’s getting late. I need to get back home. “No Scully, stay here.” 

“I can’t. I don’t have any clothes and tomorrow’s an early budget meeting.”

He resigned himself to his fate of sleeping alone and nodded in agreement. 

“Thank you for…. Well thanks.” He said in a low slightly bashful voice. Scully just smiled. 

“Thank you for putting my mind at ease.” She got up off the couch but leaned back down for one more kiss. Her hand lingered on his face. 

“Do you need any help with anything before I go?”

“No, I’m good Scully. See ya tomorrow.” Her hand slowly withdrew and she walked to the door and exited. As she walked into the hall to close the door, she looked back to see Mulder lying with his head back on the couch and a goofy grin all over his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder wishes to return Scully's favor.

The following week was slow. Mostly paperwork to keep their minds somewhat occupied. Mulder visited a doctor in DC and confirmed that he should keep his shoulder immobilized for 1 more week. Then he would get an MRI to assess the healing process. They spent their evenings together eating dinner and talking. There were several long make-out sessions on the couch. They found a position with Mulder lying down on the couch and Scully lying on his good side that worked to satisfy their need for contact without pushing on his bad shoulder too much. After one such long make-out session, Mulder got up to grab some beers. Scully sat up and fixed her hair. He came back and sat down next to her, handing her a beer. He took a long gulp of his beer and set it on the coffee table. He turned towards her and kissed her shoulder. He used his good hand to stroke her belly and slid under her shirt. His lips slowly working their way across to her collar bone. His hand moved up slowly towards the outside edge of her breast. She tensed slightly.

“Mulder, where exactly are you going with this?” She said looking down at his hand. 

“Well, I was headed to you left breast but I could be redirected.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I promise I won’t use this arm or shoulder at all Scully. Now, just lean back and enjoy the ride.” She gave up for the moment and laid her head back, exposing her neck to him. He licked and kissed her neck, starting at the edge of her collarbone and ending behind her ear. His hand massaged her breast under her shirt. He then worked his fingers under her bra to pinch and flick her nipples. She moaned in delight. He moved to the other breast to pay it the same attention. His tongue continued it’s exploration of her earlobe, sucking it in and out of his mouth. His hand then moved down and unzipped her pants. He felt her tense up again slightly.

“Trust me” he said. She relaxed again, and his hand slid under the waistband of her white satin panties and moved to stroke her center. His middle finger dipped inside feeling her wetness and heat. He pushed up into her as she gasped. His thumb began to circle her clit slowly. Her hips began to buck slightly against him. He carefully leaned his bad shoulder against the couch and balanced against her. She grasped his shoulder tightly. His fingers curled up to stimulate her G spot, and he felt her clit swell against his thumb. 

“Jesus, Mulder! That feels amazing.”

Her breathing became shallow and she began to moan, bucking and thrusting up on his hand even more. He sucked again on her neck at the spot he knew she liked just below her ear lobe. He felt her vaginal walls began to contract as her whole body shook and her orgasm took over. He continued to stroke her slowly through it until she relaxed. He pulled his hand away and rested his hand on his belly. She turned her head lazily to look at him through glassy eyes. 

“Wow Mulder.” He smiled in return. 

“Just wait til I get off the injured reserved list so I can completely show you how much I love you.”

“I look forward to that.” She smiled and laid her lips gently on his bad shoulder, kissing it better.” He cupped the back of her head to him with his good hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully get creative with sundae toppings.

Scully was sitting at his desk in their office finishing up a report on the computer. She looked up and saw Mulder walking in the door with a defeated look on his face. “Hi, Mulder. How was the MRI results?”

“Two more weeks of this goddamn thing.” He said in a aggravated tone. 

“Really? What did they say exactly?” He handed her the MRI report. 

“It says here you have a torn labrum that is partially healed. Well, at least it’s healing.” He didn't look in the mood for any optimism. 

“Scully, we can’t take a case until I’m cleared. I can’t do other things I really want to do til I’m cleared.” He grimaced. “This injury is just really messing with my life,” his voice taking a whining tone again. 

“Come on Mulder, we’ve waited years. We can wait a little longer. Besides, there’s other stuff we can and have been doing.” 

“I know, but I feel like I finally won the lottery, and I just can’t get my hands on the money. It’s frustrating.”

“Wow Mulder, that’s kinda sweet. You think of being with me as winning the lottery?” She smiled.

“Of course. You’re my 1 in 5 billion Scully.” She smiled even bigger and wrapped her arms around him for a tight hug. She wanted to climb him like a tree but held herself in check for now, given they were at work. She pulled away slightly and looked up at him. 

“How about I make you dinner tonight? What would you like?” His grin widened.

“Ooh, Can you make that meatloaf with the sweet, tangy sauce on top?”

“Sure Mulder. I think I even have some of your favorite beer in the fridge.”

“At least the end of my day is looking better.” He said with a smile and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“Mulder, we’re at work!” She jerked backwards.

"Come on Scully, no one’s down in this dingy basement but the FBI’s most unwanted.” She gave him a side eye that told him he shouldn’t push his luck.

“I’ve gotta go to the lab and drop off some reports. I think I’ll head out to the grocery store after that. I’ll see you at my place around 7?” He nodded and smiled. 

“Any requests for dessert?” His face lit up and she could see his wheels turning. 

“I’ll take care of dessert, Scully.”

She gave him a questioning look but then smiled as she walked out of the office.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, Mulder knocked on the door promptly at 7. Scully unlocked the door and welcomed him in with a sweet, long kiss.

“Hi. I like your greeting style.” He said smiling as he held up a paper bag. “Dessert!”

She tried to look inside… “Hey. That’s for later.” He said pulling the bag away from her hands with a cocky grin on his face. 

“Mulder.” She said in a slightly nervous tone. “You know I don’t like surprises. What’s in there?” 

“You just let me worry about that. You’ll find out soon enough.” He headed to the kitchen with the bag. “It smells so good in here.”

“Thanks, the meatloaf is almost done. I also have salad with that homemade ranch dressing you like.”

“That sounds great. I’m starving. Can I set the table?” “Sure, I set out some plates there and you can grab some beers from the fridge.” He brought the plates in and then beers and silverware. It took him awhile to complete one handed. She pulled the meatloaf out of the oven and placed it on the table with the salad. 

“One more thing” he said. He pulled out some candles and a lighter from the bag and placed them on the table. He lit the candles and dimmed the lights.

“How romantic Mulder. I didn’t know you had it in you."

"I guess you just make me want to try harder. I know we never really got to do the dating thing properly. I didn’t want you to feel like you missed out and jumped straight into a monotonous relationship.”

“Believe me Mulder, life with you is never monotonous, and I love this effort you’ve made. It’s perfect.” She reached up and pulled him down into a soft kiss. They broke away several moments later, and he reached for her chair to pull it out for her. 

“Thank you” she said as she sat down and started to dole out meatloaf and salad on their plates. He sat beside her and took his plate. As they ate, they discussed everything from latest forensic techniques to the Knicks recruiting problems. Once they were finished, Mulder stood and cleared the table, putting the dishes in the sink. They joked and laughed as they washed dishes and put away leftovers. Then they grabbed another beer and headed to the couch. 

“Do you wanna watch TV or a movie?” She said. 

“Let’s just watch tv. I think there’s a twilight zone marathon on.” Scully rolled her eyes and relinquished the remote. She cuddled under his good arm again, and they finished their beers while watching the next leg of the marathon. A bit later Mulder jumped up leaving Scully on the couch, somewhat startled and jostled. He came back into the room a few minutes later with the empty bag. 

“Dessert will be served in the bedroom ma’am.” He said, motioning for her to join him. She stood up and walked towards him with an inquisitive look on her face.

“What do you have in mind exactly?” He just motioned again to the bedroom. She walked in where she saw the candles were lit and there was a towel on the bed.

“What’s this?” She said.

“I know you don’t like messes so I put down a towel to keep the bedspread from getting dirty.”

“Oookay?" He smiled and pulled her close and plunged his tongue into her mouth. He continued until his neck began to ache from bending down so far. He pushed her back towards the bed, sitting down next to her. His mouth settled on her neck working as far down as her shirt permitted.

“Can you to take off your shirt? I’d do it myself, but it may take all night with one hand.” She hesitated but eventually stood up and slowly unbuttoned her shirt looking up at him and trying her best to make it look like a sexy strip tease.” Mulder chuckled, so she figured it didn’t look as sensual as she’d hoped. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks partly from embarrassment and partly due to the lustful look in his eyes. She slid her shirt off to reveal a navy blue lace bra underneath. Mulder’s eyes dilated even more as he took in the vision of her. 

“Umm… ok.” Trying to force words to his mouth. “Yeah, now sit down there on the towel.” She obliged and sat down turned towards him.

“Mulder, I only think it’s fair that your shirt is off too.” 

“Yeah, ok Scully. I can do that. He stood and reached for the back of his collar to try to quickly pull it over his head, but it got stuck on his brace. She held back a full laugh and snickered instead. 

“Little help, Scully?” He said muffled through his shirt. She jumped up to untangle his shirt from the sling and pulled it gently off his bad arm. He thew it to the floor and pushed her to sit back down on the bed. 

“Ok, now for the dessert.” 

He reached into the bag and pulled out a can of whipped cream. He slowly squirted a bit on both of Scully’s collar bones and a bit more on her sternum between her breasts. He then leaned down and started to sensually lick it all off, starting on one side and working his way down to the middle and then up the other side. Scully gasped and moaned at the contact, playing her fingers through his hair as he went. He then reached for a bottle of chocolate syrup, but she stopped him with a sly smile on her face.

“Wait a minute.” She said. “Now it’s my turn.” 

He smiled and handed her the can and tilted his head a bit, wondering what she was going to do. She pushed him down until he was lying on the bed. She then straddled his hips, pulled his bad arm gently away from his body and placed whipped cream on both nipples. Before she bent down to lick it up, she reached behind her back and undid her bra, letting it fall away. She could feel Mulder’s arousal between her thighs. She leaned down and licked the whipped cream off his nipple sucking it in deeply as she went. He moaned in delight. She then did the same to the other side.  
As she was finishing, he grabbed the can and squirted a bit into his mouth. She looked up, smiled and took the bait. Her tongue plunged into the warm whipped cream. They continued for several more minutes. Once they had their fill of whipped cream, Scully slid off and Mulder sat up. She reached into the bag and pulled out the bottle of chocolate syrup.  
He held it up to Scully’s chest and looked up at her for permission. She smiled and arched her back in acceptance. He drizzled syrup over both her breasts. He then bent down and slowly started licking it all off making sure to cover every inch of her breast with his tongue. He placed a bit more on her nipple and sucked it in deeply as she had done to him. By this time Scully was almost panting with desire. As he moved on to the other breast, she gasped at the cool air hitting her wet skin and nipple. He repeated the same procedure on the other side. She moaned in delight. His hand moved down into her pants and he began to massage her clit through her panties as he continued to suck on her nipple above. Her head bobbed back and her body tensed under the stimulation. She was leaning all of her weight on her hands behind her. She felt her core tightening and the most wonderful orgasm approached and then rushed over her intensely. She lost her balance and fell backwards on the bed. By the time she came back to reality, Mulder was over her, finishing up cleaning off the last of the syrup. 

She laid there for several moments and caught her breath. Mulder continued to cup and massage her breasts, mesmerized with their shape and weight as well as their now stickiness. She finally regained enough composure to sit up and grab the bottle of syrup. She pushed him to his back climbed between his legs and unzipped his fly. Mulder leaned back with his good hand to give her access, and she slid his pants and boxers down to his ankles as he lifted his hips. She settled her knees on the bed between his knees and drizzled a bit of the chocolate syrup on his balls. She then pulled them into her mouth one at a time to clean off the sticky goodness. He groaned at the contact. She then reached up and grabbed the base of his dick with her other hand. Once she was done with his balls, she grabbed the bottle again and drizzled the syrup down his dick, covering the entire head with chocolatey goodness. She took the whipped cream and put a slight dab right on top of the syrup. She then looked up and him and grinned.

“Just like an ice cream sundae,” he said and grinned back. With that she sucked in the entire tip drinking in the mixture of syrup and cream. She moaned a bit which only increased his pleasure. He dropped flat on his back, grabbing at the towel and bedspread as she continue to lick down his shaft. He was so wound up, it didn’t take long before he was tensing and loosing control. “Scully, I can’t hold out any longer. I’m going to cum.” 

She hummed “mmm hmmm” in response and that sent him over the edge. He spurted into her mouth as she continued to swallow- his salty cum mixing with the sweet syrup. When he was done, she looked up and wiped her mouth. Mulder appeared to be passed out on the bed. She climbed up on the bed next to him.

“Scully, that was some dessert.” He said without opening his eyes.

“I’ll say.” She leaned in to kiss his chest and laid her head on his good side. They were a sticky mess. 

After a few minutes, Scully pulled herself up and tugged on his wrists. 

“Come on. Let’s hop in the shower and get cleaned up.” He followed her like a puppy dog. They hopped in the shower and rinsed each other from head to toe. They got out and she handed him a towel. 

“Thanks. I’ve got to go find my clothes. I should be getting home. It’s late. Maybe next time I come over, I can stay the night.” He said

Scully just smiled. He pulled on his pants and put on his sock and shoes. He reached for his shirt, and she helped him slide it on with his splint. She walked him to the door. 

“Thanks for making dinner.”

“Thank you for bringing dessert Mulder.” She smiled lazily up at him. 

“Your welcome. Just wait, Scully. There’s so much more I want to do to you.” He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, giving her a long passionate kiss. He reluctantly broke free. “Good night for now my love.”

“Night Mulder.” She smiled and closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully are split up. Phone sexiness ensues.

The next day Scully was called out of town to help on a VCU case involving multiple victims, and her autopsy skills were needed. She spent 6 days in Florida helping catalogue and identify the deceased victims. Once the work was complete, she headed back to DC. She had talked to Mulder on the phone every night, but their calls were mostly chaste. Unfortunately, he was called to do consult work profiling a killer in Washington state the night before and was not going to be in DC to meet her. When she got home late, she decided to check in with him, as it would be earlier in the evening there. 

“Mulder”

“Mulder, it’s me.”

“Hey there sexy.”

“I assume by that greeting you are alone?” 

He chuckled. “Yeah, I just got back from the briefing at the police station. I think we have enough to give them a profile soon. I’m still waiting on one more report to come in. Did you get back to DC ok?”

“Yeah, I’m back. I’m actually taking a bath now. Wish you were here with me.” She smiled.

“Oh yeah. What would you do if I was there?” 

She hesitated. “Mulder… I’m not really that good at the role playing thing.”

“It’s not role playing Scully. It’s me and you. Just tell me what you would do if I was outside your bathroom door.” He unbuckled his belt hoping this would go where he so desperately needed it to go.

“Well… I guess I would invite you inside and tell you to join me.”

“And…”

“And… You would take off your clothes.”

“Ok, so I’m sliding off my shoes and then my jeans. I pull my shirt over my head easily because I no long have this damn sling. Now what?”

“You slide off your boxers and your big, impossibly hard dick falls into my line of sight.” She winces in embarrassment. 

“Now you’re getting the hang of it Scully. So tell me what you’re doing right now.” “My left hand is on my breast, massaging it, while my right hand is slowly rubbing my swollen clit.” She felt so dirty saying all of this but it helped when she actually started doing it to herself, at least until got so lost in her own touch that she nearly dropped the phone. 

“Ok so I take my - your words - impossibly hard dick and stroke it slowly. What do you want me to do now?” His pants are loose and he is extricating his own appendage out of his boxers.

“I… I want you to get in the tub with me. I lean forward and you climb in and settle behind me.” She can almost feel his strong arms cradling around her.

“I begin to wash your chest and belly with my hands, roaming throughout the front of your body.” He says in a low steady voice. Her hands roam her own body as his hand squeezes the base of his dick.

“Your hand drifts down and your fingers reach gently inside me. I throw my head back on you shoulder because it feel so much better than when I do it.” She places one finger inside herself and swirls it just the way she likes. “I curl my fingers up to find that special spot, while my palm presses hard against your clit.” He begins to stroke himself slowly.

“That feels amazing, but I stop you. I want to come with you inside me. I stand up and grab our towels, and we head to the bedroom.” He pauses at the sudden change in direction. “I take your towel and dry you off. Then I grab your thighs and lift you up to my waist, kissing you deeply. You throw your arms around my neck and wrap your legs around me and dive into my mouth with yours.” She puts a second finger inside to increase her pleasure.

“You back me up against the wall and thrust into me without warning, and I gasp.” He strokes himself harder and harder.

“It feels so good to have your warmth surround my dick so tightly. I begin to thrust in and out.” She does the same with her fingers using her other hand to rub her clit. “Your thrusting slams me into the wall, and it feels so good to have your hard body against me and your cock so deep inside. I feel myself tightening around you.” He is erratically thrusting into his hand. “I’m so close. I’m trying to hold off for you, but it is so hard in every sense of the word.” She pushed down on her clit and began to fall over the edge of her orgasm. The phone teetered on her shoulder over the bathtub, but she was able to grab it just in time. She regained her composure and recognized that he was still going. 

“I come strong around you and that pushes you over the edge as you thrust yourself up into me one last time.” She heard him grunting and recognized the sounds of his orgasm.  
Everything became quiet. She could hear him panting in the background. 

She stood up to get out of the tub as the water was getting cold. She put the phone down to wrap a towel around herself. When she picked it back up all she heard was Mulder snoring. She whispered “Goodnight Mulder. I love you” and hung up the phone. She dropped into bed and pondered that first night when they can make love without restrictions. She drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word: Finally

Mulder took the red eye flight home as soon as he was let go from the Washington field office. His doctor’s appointment was the following day and he really didn’t want to reschedule. He made it back to DC just in time to go shower, change and get to his doctor’s office. 

“Mr Mulder, you’re shoulder seems to be healing appropriately. I don’t think you need to wear the sling anymore.” His doctor stated after examining him.

“Really doc, that’s great. So I’m cleared for strenuous activities and ok to go back to all field work at the FBI?” He said in an excited voice.

“Yes, here is my note for your work. You are clear for all activities. Just remember to do the exercises I gave you to strengthen the muscles around the joint.”

“Thanks doc. You have no idea what this means to me.” He said as he shook the man’s hand vigorously. Grinning from ear to ear, he exited the office with note in hand and threw the sling in the trash on his way out. He hopped in his car and took off for the Hoover building. When he got there, he practically ran to the basement to find Scully. 

She wasn’t there in the office. He wrote her a note and then headed off to HR to give them the clearance note needed to get his weapon back. He then had to pass a marksman exam in order to be cleared for the field. He was able to get all this done in one afternoon, but he wasn’t able to get back by the office, so he hoped Scully got his note. 

She walked into the office after her lunch meeting. She was hoping to see Mulder there working, but all she found was a little note. It said: Scully, no more sling. Cleared for all activities. Getting cleared for active duty this afternoon. Hope to see you this evening. -M

Scully was excited to hear they could get back to work and get down to doing those other things as well. She continued to work on her report through the afternoon. Mulder never came back, so she wasn’t sure exactly what he had planned for this cool spring Friday evening. She headed home and caught a message flashing on her machine. 

“Scully, it’s me. Meet me at the Lincoln Memorial steps at 7pm tonight. Bring something warm to wear.” 

She was glad to hear his voice. It was already 6pm so she hurried to get ready choosing a special set of red lingerie for the occasion. She dressed in layers covering her t shirt with a thick cashmere sweater. She wore her new brown dress pants and decided on her 4 inch heals to make any make out sessions a little easier. She grabbed her coat and headed out for the monument. 

As she walked up, Mulder was sitting on the steps in navy pants and light blue sweater looking down at his hands. He didn’t see her approach. 

“Howdy sailor, you got a hot date tonight?” She stated as he jumped up and smiled, taken by surprise. She was so beautiful to him. 

“Scully, you look amazing.” He hugged her and then bent her head up for a chaste kiss under the soft glow of the monument lights. He gazed into her eyes lovingly. 

“Care to take a walk with me?” He said as he held out his hand. She wasn’t completely comfortable about the PDA, but she was trying to let it go. She grabbed his hand and they walked several blocks to a small Korean restaurant nearby. They sat at a back booth and proceeded to talk as they flirted and touched as much as was appropriate for public. 

“So Scully, I got some interesting news today.”

“I saw your note. I assume the doctor said your shoulder was healed?”

“He did. He also said I could get back to all activities Scully. All activities!” 

“I hear you Mulder.” She said with a grin on her face but not quite able to meet his eyes with hers. 

“Would you consider coming back to my place to celebrate?” 

“Of course, Mulder. I even packed a bag in case this turned into a late night excursion.” She held up a small shoulder bag that he had just assumed was her purse."

“Oh Scully. You always know how to make a guy swoon.” He said as he winked at her. 

“Well Mulder, are you sure you still have the moves? It has been awhile.” She winked back.

“Are you questioning my moves?” He climbed in beside her in the booth. His hand almost instantly was on her inner thigh. His kissed her neck just behind her ear lobe. His other hand reached over her shoulder and draped down her chest, lightly caressing just below her collar bone.

“How are these moves, Scully?” He whispered in her ear. She could barely utter any words as she was being assaulted with sensations on all sides. “Um.. yeah Mulder. I think you pass.” She smiled shyly and grabbed his hand over her shoulder with hers.

“Maybe we should get the check and head out?” She said. He motioned to the waitress for the check and handed her his card. After he paid the bill, they left hand in hand, walking back towards his apartment. About halfway there, he saw a dark corner and pulled her into it. He pushed her into the wall cradling her head so it wouldn’t bang on the brick. He pushed his knee in between her thighs and stepped in close to her as he assaulted her mouth with his. He thrust his pelvis into her and she felt him strong against her belly. She grabbed at his sweater on either side and braced herself against him afraid her knees would buckle. After they both were sufficiently winded, they broke the kiss and looked into each other eyes.

“Scully, I love you, and I want you so bad.” He grunted and slightly thrust his pelvis into her body as he said the words. She looked into his eyes. 

“I love you too, and I missed you so much these last couple weeks.” He couldn’t wait any longer. He had to have her. He took her hand and they briskly walked the last few blocks in silence. When they got into his elevator, he pushed her into the wall once again and thrust his tongue in her mouth. He completely explored her tongue and bottom teeth before the doors dinged on his floor. He moved quickly to the door but fumbled getting the key in the door. He became frustrated when the keys dropped to the floor. As he bent down to pick them up, Scully grabbed his ass and squeezed. Her hand lingered there and he fumbled the key again before he shakily got it in and turned the lock. They rushed in and she threw her bag on the couch. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back into him for another exploratory kissing session. His hands roamed her back and sides. His thumbs grazed her breast as he moved them up her soft sweater. She had been so sweet with him these last few weeks when he was out of commission, and he wanted to show her his gratification. He maneuvered her to his bedroom and sat her down on the bed finally breaking their kiss. He bent down on one knee and removed her heels. He then pulled himself up between her legs and brought her head back down to his. He kissed down her jaw line and she began to reach her hands up inside his collar, searching for skin. He pulled off her sweater and t shirt as well as his own. His eyes bulged as he took in her sexy red satin bra. 

“Scully wow! Just wow!” She smiled at his reaction. He resumed his previous path down her neck and sternum. She felt his stubble scrape against her skin, as she ran her hands along his pecs and out to his deltoids and down his biceps, studying his movements in detail. He reached her breast and he began to suck her nipple through the satin. He reached behind her and opened her bra clasp. She helped him slide the straps off her shoulder and he discarded the bra behind him. He laved each breast in detail remembering the sensitive areas from their night several weeks ago. 

“Oh Mulder.” She leaned her head back and arched her back, pushing her breasts further into his face. His hands were now on her waist working open the clasp and pushing them down her legs. He removed her pants and pointed for her to slide back in bed. He jumped on the bed between her legs and grabbed her red satin panties in his teeth. He worked them down her thighs and then discarded them away as well. He jumped back on the bed on his knees between her legs. He grabbed both ankles and split them apart quickly to open her legs as she gasped. His hands slowly drifted up her calves admiring her soft skin as he went. He could smell her arousal. He moved over her knees and continued up her thigh to the small trimmed red hair between her legs. He put both legs of his shoulders. “Mulder?” She gasped. “You don’t have to do that.”  
“I want to, my love. I want to savor this.” He bent down to take her in. She tried to relax but remained a bit tense until his lips grazed her folds and she felt herself begin to melt. His tongue dipped into her folds as he used his thumbs to spread her wide. She jumped and gasped at his touch. He licked her from bottom to top in one flat motion stopping to circle her clit at the end.”“Fuck Mulder” she thrusted her pelvis involuntarily off the bed. He grabbed her hips with one hand and held her to the bed, while the other hand kept her exposed to him. A huge grin across his face. He then thrust his tongue as deep inside as he could and then slowly moved up to her clit. He sucked it into his mouth and pushed 2 fingers into her opening.

“Jesus” Scully moaned, as she writhed with the added stimulation. He continued to pull her clit into his mouth and gently grazed it with his teeth for added stimulation, all the while his fingers curling into the top of her vaginal wall. These actions sent her over the edge, and he could feel her begin to contract. He looked up to see her eyes squinting shut and her head turned sideways into the pillow. One hand was in his hair grasping for dear life while the other was doing similar things to the sheets. Her whole body went tense and then slowly relaxed. He continued gentle thrusting to allow her to ride back down. When she opened her eyes again, he pulled out, licked his fingers and wiped his face on the sheet. He sat up and all she could see was that huge grin. She pulled him towards her and they kissed, threading their tongues together for several more minutes. 

Scully then rolled him to his back and unbuckled his pants. She pulled them down and slid them off his legs after he toed off his shoes. She grabbed the waist of his boxer briefs and slowly edged these down his legs as well. His dick stood at attention on his stomach and she reached to grab the base of his girth. She lowered her mouth down and took in his tip, swirling her tongue around the edges. She went to take him in deeper but he pulled her off and up to his mouth. 

“Hey, I was in the middle of something down there”

“I know, but I’ve been anticipating this for a long time now, and I don’t want to take the chance of having to wait a few more hours to be inside you.” He suddenly flipped her to her back as she squealed with surprise. He positioned himself at her entrance between her knees. She brought her knees up as he adjust himself at her entrance and began to slowly push into her.

“Please go slow. It’s been a while for me too, and you’re rather big.” He smirked proudly at her and eased in the tip until he felt resistance. He pulled back and pushed in some more feeling her muscles tense and then relax against him. He then pulled back again and thrust in slowly even further until he was all the way sheathed inside her. He stayed still, seeing her face tense, until she gave him a nod that she was ready. At that point, he began to slowly thrust in and out. 

“Fuck” she whined as he had stretched her to her limits. It felt so good. She locked her feet around the back of his thighs for leverage and began to match his thrusts. Her nails scratched and clawed at his back almost involuntarily as the feelings of ecstasy overwhelmed her. He groaned with each thrust bringing him closer and closer to the edge. “Scully talk to me. What do you need?” Not wanting to come without her. 

“Touch me Mulder.” He reached his hand between them and began to fondle her clit up and down. “Oh. Oh. Yeah, just like that.” She was close. He bent down and gently bit down on one of her nipples and then sucked it deep into his mouth. That action caused her whole body to convulse. Her walls clenched down on his dick causing him to fall over with her and spill his seed into her with one final deep thrust. He then collapses on top of her as he caught his breath. After a few seconds, he rolled off and out of her and laid on his back panting. 

“Scully, that was…that was… I have no words”. She turned towards him and laid her chin on his chest smiling.

“Well that’s a first, and yes, it was amazing Mulder. You were definitely worth the wait.” He pulled the covers over them both, and they cuddled together with her at his side sharing the same pillow. They laid like that until they both fell fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Scully woke up the following morning as the sun was just beginning to rise. She slowly extricated herself from Mulder’s tight grasp. She quietly grabbed his shirt and headed to the bathroom to shower. Afterwards, Mulder was still sound asleep, so she decided to make her way to the kitchen. She located his coffee and brewed a pot in his coffeemaker. Surprisingly, there were enough ingredients in his fridge to make an omelet. She rounded up a pan and began to mix up the eggs. Just as she was finishing the second omelet, she felt 2 hands around her and almost jumped out of skin.

“Mulder! You scared me.” She exhaled

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help it.” Mulder mumbled into her shoulder. His arms wrapped tightly around her. His bare chest pressed warmly against her back.

She titled her head towards his and caressed his hands on her waist. “I found eggs in your fridge so I decided to make omelets.” 

“Wow, I hand no idea those were in there.” He grabbed a piece of egg and put it in his mouth. “These are really good Scully.”

“You sound surprised. I can cook Mulder.” She twisted in his arms to face him, noticing his erection pushing into her belly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they settled into a long lazy kiss. Mulder moved his hands down to her ass and pressed her pelvis against his thigh. She gasped.

“Mulder, our eggs are going to get cold.” She said barely breaking their kiss.

“I’ll cook us some more, Scully.” He said and he picked her up and sat her down on the counter. His head dipped into the V of his shirt that she was wearing as a robe, and he breathed her in deeply. Scully ran her hands through his hair and leaned her head back against the cabinet. He slid his shirt off her shoulders and began to tease her nipples with his mouth and tongue. His hand wondered from her calf to behind her knee then up her inner thigh. To his happy surprise there was no barrier for him to her center and her moist heat greeted him expectantly. He thrust a finger inside and she gasped. His mouth moved up to her collar bone and neck, leaving small marks as he went. He thrust another finger deep inside as he massaged her clit with his thumb. His fingers found her G spot. She arched her back and moaned in ecstasy. After several moments, she began to see stars as her orgasm hit her full force. Mulder continued his ministrations until she came back down. He then grabbed her mouth and tongue with his own. She reached to his jeans and unbuttoned them. She hooked her fingers in the waistband and slid them down his legs with his boxers. He continued to kick them off. She reached down and grasped his member, stroking gently at first. 

“Scully I want to be inside you now.” He growled in her ear. 

Scully stopped him and pushed back on his chest with her hands. He pulled his head from her neck and looked her in the eyes trying to understand why she stopped him. She jumped down off the counter and turned around, bending over the counter. She looked over her shoulder, elbows propped on the counter, and smiled at Mulder’s gaping mouth. His cock twitched. She had to wiggle her hips a bit to break his stare, reminding him to get moving. He jerked to action, positioning himself at her entrance and slowly sliding into her. Scully hung her head as the pleasure of being filled washed over her. She’d always loved the feeling of being entered from behind as it put the exact right amount of pressure on the most sensitive part of her center. Mulder began to pump slowly. Scully reached down to stoke her clit for added stimulation as she felt Mulder’s thrusts speed up. 

“Scully are you there? Not sure I can hold out.” She didn’t answer, but he felt her began to spasm as she cried out “ohhhh fuuuuck” as she came. Mulder began to thrust even faster until he came himself, feeling like all the fluids in his body emptied into her all at once. He collapsed over her back panting loudly. Scully wiggled from underneath him so she could breath. She found her knees were weak, and she slid against the side of the counter to sit on the floor. They both stayed silent as they recovered. Once Mulder was able to stand again, he bent down to pull Scully to her feet.

“You ok?” he said; a bit of worry in his eyes. 

“yeah” she grinned. It’s just… that was so… intense.” 

“Agreed. If I’d known how amazing it’d be, I’d never had waited 6 years to kiss you.” He said as he pressed his hand against the small of her back. “Come on. Sit down at the table. I believe I owe you some eggs.”


End file.
